


A Lesson In Manners

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules gets more than he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Manners

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Lesson In Manners  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Pairing:** Hercules/Oi-Lan  
>  **Type of Spanking/Implement:** mention  
>  **Team:** Scifi   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Hercules gets more than he bargains for.  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** Set in the Episode The March to Freedom  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

He couldn’t believe this! Her small hands were clenched into tight fists as she squared off at him.

_Damn! How had he gotten in this mess?_

He had only been trying to do a good deed by purchasing her from her captors and instead of letting him explain that he had intended to release her she tried to kill him.

A round house kick brought him back to his senses. _That did it!_

With one fluid motion, Hercules pulled Oi-Lan towards him. She needed a lesson in manners and he was just the one to administer a much needed spanking.


End file.
